This project is aimed at demonstrating the effectiveness of boron neutron capture therapy (BNCT) for treatment of brain tumors. The principal study is an attempt to eradicate brain tumors in a beagle pup model using BNCT. Other studies include dosimetry and physical development of the medical therapy room of the MIT Research Reactor for animal irradiation and ultimately irradiation of patients.